


bending, breaking, broken

by amateurexorcist



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angry Frank Castle, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Jessica Jones, BAMF Matt Murdock, BAMF Peter Parker, Body Horror, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dubious Morality, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Jessica Jones, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Kinda, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Medical Experimentation, Medical Jargon, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Torture, Trauma, im not kidding this is HARDCORE body horror, oh yeah franks here too, they need help :(, uhhh kinda, uhhh lets see what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurexorcist/pseuds/amateurexorcist
Summary: The tapping continued as he strained. It was not him. Something like that shouldn't be there.Something not normal.Something inhuman.Long, slender, and with no hair. Red, yellow, and hard. Tap tap tapping against the table.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Jessica Jones, Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Frank Castle, James "Bucky" Barnes & Jessica Jones, James "Bucky" Barnes & Matt Murdock, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker, Jessica Jones & Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94





	bending, breaking, broken

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my weird ass nightmares. i was gonna work on the stuff that i already started but then i had one fuck of a dream and here we are.
> 
> also... some wild ass body horror and real nasty nonconsensual bodymod is in store. just a warnin'.

Peter's parents died when he was four.

It was fine. He was fine. He didn't really remember them anyway. To him, his family was his adoptive parents. Tony and Pep. They raised him, really. The Parkers were old family friends of the Starks, and when little toddler Peter was left alone, they took him in.

He was doing good, actually. He had parents in the form of Tony and Pep, and several of those _not-actually-your-relative-but-might-as-well-be_ aunts and uncles.

But if there was one thing he had learned growing up, it is that _We Do Not Talk About Bucky._

He didn't know who Bucky was. He'd only heard the occasional whisper when people thought he wasn't there. And shit, he was curious. So he made a list of everything he knew about him.

  1. He was Steve's friend for their entire childhoods, up until college.
  2. Something happened in college. Bucky wasn't here anymore because of it.
  3. Whatever happened turned Tony and Steve from arch-enemies into best friends.
  4. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that talking about him became taboo.



And that concluded his list.

But he wasn't a Parker-raised-Stark for nothing. He was smart. He could dig it up. Googling "Bucky", didn't work. But hell, he wasn't expecting it to. He knew that Steve had gone to Lesley for Art and Design, so he tried "Lesley University Bucky." Which didn't work either. On a whim he tried the school Tony had gone to, MIT. It was in the same city, after all.

"MIT Bucky" worked.

He clicked on the first link, to an article that was posted a few weeks ago.

> _"_ _For those unaware, **MIT** Civil Engineering student James " **Bucky** " Barnes went Missing fifteen years ago today. Anyone who was old enough to remember the case, remembers it. It shook the nation, and the world. It was notorious for its few leads, and what few there were ending in dead ends. Here we present a handful of theories of what could have happened to James. From a mysterious symbol, to a bitter rivalry with other students, nobody is quite sure what -"  
>  _

Peter slammed the laptop shut. He felt sick to his stomach.

He shouldn't have pried. He shouldn't have dug around. He-

Someone knocked on his door.

"Come in!" Peter shouted, thankful that he succeeded in killing the tremor that was in his voice.

Of all people, it was Steve that opened the door. A twinge of guilt stung somewhere in the hollow of Peter's chest.

"You okay in here? I thought I heard something." Concern was written on his features as he spoke. It made sense now. The way Steve was always there to check on people if he thought that even the littlest thing was off. Just how protective he was of his friends, even right after they had been in an argument. He was desperate not to lose anybody again. And he was doing it right there, right after Peter had been digging through his life.

Tony was going off on some Stark Industries conference, Pepper and James were going with him. Natasha was off doing something, he wasn't sure what exactly. Steve was at an exhibition for his art in a gallery. Bruce and Thor were on the other side of the planet.

Peter was looking forwards to a night or two on his own. FRIDAY was there, so it wasn't like he was alone. He'd get the whole of Stark Tower to himself. Well, once the employees left at least.

And after what felt like a century, but was actually only about an hour and a half after Tony left, the last scientist finally went home. He really was looking forwards to spending a lazy evening on the couch watching old movies, it wasn't a school night after all so he could stay up as long as he wanted.

He had already watched Star Wars IV: A New Hope and Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back and was looking forward to finishing the original trilogy when the lights went out.

"FRIDAY?" He tried. There was no response.

"FRIDAY!" He yelled, jumping off of the coach. "FRIDAY, you there?"

The door slid open, then slammed shut. Something rolled over to him. Small and cylindrical, like a can of soda. Every instinct Peter had was screaming at him to _go run get away_ , but his body didn't respond. In slow motion, the rolling stopped. And then the cylinder cracked open.

At once, he snapped out of it and made to run, but it was too late. A white gas streamed from it. A lot of gas, actually, and it was moving very fast. Choking his lungs. He couldn't even cough. Some small corner of his brain unhelpfully providing _oh, looks like its pressurized, thats cool,_ and then he fell.

He was out before he hit the ground.

Tony tried to call Peter during a break in the meeting. He didn't pick up, it wasn't like Pete to do that. But hey, maybe he just fell asleep?

He went to leave a message with FRIDAY, when he froze.

_OFFLINE_ stood stiff on his phone. A hollow opened up in his stomach.

Peter flinched.

Somewhere off to his right a _thing_ that _was him_ but was _not him_ clicked quietly, tap tap tapping against the metal table.

He felt in places he shouldn't feel. Restraints on limbs he shouldn't have. The room was cold and sterile and he was _freezing._

The tapping continued as he strained. It was not him. Something like that shouldn't be there.

Something not normal.

Something _inhuman._

Long, slender, and with no hair. Red, yellow, and hard. Tap tap tapping against the table.

Tony forced the door open, and felt his blood run cold.

The couch was overturned, and Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"Peter?! Peter where are you?!?" He yelled as he ran into the room. Pepper only a few steps behind him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something on the coffee table. A piece of paper, hardly bigger than a sticky note. 

He picked it up, hands shaking, because he _recognized_ the symbol printed across it.

The same symbol sat on a very similar piece of paper that only left Steve's bottom drawer when he was very, very drunk. The same symbol that a police officer, just over fifteen years ago had slid across an interrogation room table towards Tony, saying _do you recognize this?_

The only difference was the number written beneath.

Peter was **#6845**. Bucky had been **#3917**.

On the other side of the country, deep beneath the ground, under a sky of glass and steel, a pillar lit up.

**Author's Note:**

> weird unexplained things?? (them all living together, etc) will be explained later on. Promise :0


End file.
